Coger la snitch
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Pensaba en él como si estuvieran en un partido de quidditch, coger la snitch era muy difícil, pero no imposible.


El vestuario de Gryffindor en el campo de quidditch estaba tenuemente iluminado, las taquillas estaban cerradas y enfrente de cada una de ellas había un uniforme rojo escarlata debidamente doblado. Las toallas estaban colocadas perfectamente en su armario y las brillantes escobas estaban alineadas con precisión en sus soportes. Una sola persona se encontraba en su interior, el capitán Wood.

Oliver estaba emborronando la pizarra con incontables jugadas, cualquier persona que no fuera él las iba a encontrar irremediablemente ilegibles. Se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, tenían un partido muy importante ese día y no iba a permitir que sus jugadores no le hicieran caso, ese día no.

Ganar ese partido era de vital importancia. Después del desafortunado encuentro que tuvieron contra Hufflepuff, en el que casi pierde a Harry, su buscador, tenían que hacer todo lo posible para ganar el encuentro. Era la última oportunidad que tenía de ganar la Copa de Quidditch como capitán, estaba en séptimo curso y dejaría Hogwarts para siempre el próximo junio.

De pronto, comenzó a oír unos silbidos que se aproximaban al vestuario, aquello siempre le ponía tenso. Cada vestuario tenía su propia contraseña, a parte de encontrarse cada uno en un extremo del estadio, pero ¿y si algún jugador del equipo rival había descubierto la contraseña? ¿Y si habían extorsionado o, peor aún, hechizado a los Gryffindor para poder entrar allí y descubrir su juego? Tapó inmediatamente con una de las toallas la pizarra y miró nerviosamente hacia todos los lados, quizá hubiera dejado algo a la vista. Realmente, no era algo propio de los Ravenclaw, sus adversarios en aquel día, pero para él todas las precauciones eran pocas.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente para dejar paso a uno de los gemelos Weasley, tan sonriente y alegre como de costumbre.

-¿Qué hay tan horrible en esa pizarra que no quieres que vea? –Preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que clavaba los ojos en las toallas que se habían desparramado por el suelo después del busco tirón de Oliver.

-¡Oh! –Él no se había dado cuenta de que no había descubierto el tablero al ver que era uno de sus jugadores-. Nada en especial –pensó rápidamente una escusa-, sólo quiero que lo veáis todos a la vez… Weasley.

Una vez más, Oliver se había vuelto a lucir. Después de estar viendo a los gemelos durante cinco años en aquel colegio, de verles en la sala común, de observarles haciendo travesuras y por supuesto de jugar con ellos al quidditch, aún no había conseguido aprender a diferenciarles.

-No es necesario que seas tan antipático, Wood –dijo el muchacho, como haciéndose el ofendido-. Me puedes llamar Fred con toda la tranquilidad.

Así que era Fred, debía haberlo imaginado. La simple visión de George no le removía tantas cosas en el interior como lo hacía la de Fred. Ya hacía unos años que se había reconocido a sí mismo su homosexualidad, pero aún no había querido compartirlo con nadie. Provenía de una familia muy conservadora y sabía que aquello no les iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Tampoco había querido decírselo a nadie en el colegio, tenía miedo de que lo rechazasen por su condición, de que le hicieran el vacío. Pensó que, una vez terminase sus estudios, se lo confesaría a alguien, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro a quién. El único problema de todo aquello era que Fred Weasley cada vez se metía más a menudo en sus sueños, en sus fantasías y en sus sentimientos. No se atrevía a reconocerse ni siquiera a él mismo que estaba enamorado de él, pero irremediablemente, lo estaba.

Los otros cinco jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor irrumpieron en el vestuario con caras de sueño sacándole de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente ordenó a todos los chicos que cogieran sus uniformes y salieran hacia la otra parte de la habitación, la cual estaba separada por una pared, para dejar intimidad a las féminas mientras se cambiaban. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos, comenzó a explicar todas las jugadas que había preparado para aquel partido y les dio su consabido discurso de motivación antes de saltar al terreno de juego y encomendarse a Merlín.

El partido fue todo lo bien que podían desear, aunque aún debían esperar a ver como quedaba el encuentro entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff y, por supuesto, jugar ellos mismos contra el equipo de Slytherin. Pero nadie en esos momentos quería pensar en ello, ni siquiera Wood, estaban demasiado emocionados celebrando su reciente victoria.

Minerva McGonagall apareció por el vestuario para felicitar a su equipo, en especial a Oliver por haber creado una táctica de juego tan buena. Y también llamó a Fred, que aquel día había estado muy acertado con su bate de golpeador.

-Profesora –dijo el muchacho esperanzado-, ¿y esto me servirá para librarme del castigo por lanzarle bombas fétidas a Filch?

-Ni lo sueñes Weasley –respondió ella volviendo a ser la dura mujer que era normalmente-, ni lo sueñes.

Cuando Fred y Oliver volvieron a entrar al vestuario, observaron que el resto de sus compañeros ya se habían duchado y estaban preparados para irse. Aquello puso un tanto nervioso a Oliver, ¿se iba a duchar él solo con Fred? Nunca se había visto ante tal situación, y tenerla tan cerca y estando los dos solos… no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pensó que lo mejor sería entrar a la ducha y tratar de no pensar demasiado en la persona que tenía al lado, ni siquiera mirarle.

Realmente, aquello no fue tan duro como se había esperado. Fred hablaba sin parar sobre el partido con su acostumbrada naturalidad, tanto que olvidó por completo la ausencia de ropa de ambos. Cuando salieron de allí y comenzaron a vestirse, Oliver se percató de que no había tenido ningún problema y se rió de sí mismo al pensar en la preocupación que le había embargado pocos minutos antes. Ambos salieron riendo del vestuario y se encaminaron hacia su sala común donde, sin lugar a dudas, la fiesta tras la victoria de Gryffindor, les estaría esperando.

Aquel día la clase de Historia de la Magia se estaba haciendo excepcionalmente tediosa, parecía que el profesor Binns había perdido la poca "vitalidad" que le quedaba. Sus palabras resonaban huecas y anodinas en las cabezas de los pocos alumnos que habían seguido con aquella materia después de aprobar el quinto curso. Los ventanales del aula parecían atraer los ojos de todos los muchachos, enseñándoles maliciosamente el buen día que hacía en el exterior, mientras ellos debían seguir soportando la inacabable perorata sobre una de las revueltas de los centauros.

Al fin, el suplicio terminó y todos salieron rápidamente de la clase, pensaban que no podrían soportar ni un minuto más allí metidos. En la siguiente hora Oliver no tenía clase, por lo que decidió ir a descansar a la sala común, que en aquellos momentos, seguramente, estaría desierta.

Atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, después de haber dicho correctamente la contraseña y vio con desgana unos pies que salía detrás de uno de los sofás. Parecía que al final no iba a estar solo. Se aproximó al sillón que había al lado y contempló como uno de los gemelos estaba allí durmiendo. Esta vez, gracias al cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Fred, por lo que ya no le importó pasar aquel rato en compañía.

Fred abrió los ojos soñoliento al notar pisadas que iban y venían a su alrededor, no le gustaba que le despertasen. Agarró uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo tiró a Oliver cuando éste estaba desprevenido. Wood se sobresaltó, pero no pudo enfadarse al mirar al pelirrojo a la cara. Sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, simplemente le gustaba gastar bromas. Así que se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado del gemelo.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas: clases, quidditch, amigos… parecía que no se les terminaban los temas de conversación. Pero, como cabía esperar, hubo un momento en el que un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Oliver miró a su amigo, a su chico, a su amor platónico. Le tenía tan cerca… si alguna vez quería demostrar lo que sentía por él, ése era el momento más adecuado. Ya no le importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, simplemente quería ser feliz y, sin Fred, su felicidad jamás estaba completa. Pensaba en él como si estuvieran en un partido de quidditch, coger la snitch era muy difícil, pero no imposible.

Fred sentía como los ojos de Oliver le abrasaban, ¿qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué le miraba tanto? Siempre le había parecido que tenía cierta debilidad por él, no le molestaba tanto que fuera el blanco de sus bromas como al resto de las personas. Pero nunca llegó a imaginarse exactamente el porqué de esa situación.

Oliver no podía más, necesitaba estar aún más cerca de Fred, necesitaba sentirle y, lo más importante, necesitaba saber si él le correspondía. Sin pensárselo un segundo más acercó rápidamente sus labios a los del pelirrojo y le besó con suavidad. Fred no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se quedó quieto mientras los labios de Oliver presionaban insistentemente los suyos. Pasaron unos segundos, ninguno de los dos podría decir cuántos exactamente. El capitán estaba a punto de desistir, aquello había sido una mala idea. Pero en aquel momento Fred se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso de Oliver con firmeza, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que en aquel instante se sentía a gusto.

Al cabo de un rato, se escuchó como se abría la puerta del retrato. Ambos se separaron apresuradamente, acalorados. Sabían que no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero no querían que los viesen así, tan de pronto, sin que nada antes les pudiera haber hecho pensar en ellos dos como pareja. Fred se sentía confuso, era ahora cuando, sin tener los labios de Oliver junto a los suyos, podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué había hecho? No le causaba repugnancia el hecho de haber besado a otro chico, no. Lo que le causaba cierta repulsa era haberlo hecho sin sentir nada por él. Se estaba dando cuenta de por qué Oliver siempre había sido más considerado con él que con su hermano, estaba enamorado de él.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Fred se levantó del sillón y subió a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar en todo aquello detenidamente, sin nadie alrededor, sin Oliver mirándole de reojo. Wood, por su parte, estaba demasiado contento como para reparar en lo que fuera que el pelirrojo tuviera en su cabeza. Había conseguido algo con lo que llevaba soñando mucho tiempo: se había besado con Fred Weasley y había sido correspondido.

En los días que sucedieron a aquél beso, Fred rehuía a Oliver por los pasillos. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos durante el entrenamiento de quidditch. Oliver no sabía qué pensar, aún se encontraba emocionado, pero sus ilusiones decrecían cada vez que el Weasley escapaba de él.

Un día, mientras el capitán se encontraba desayunando, una lechuza se posó delante de él. Se extrañó, ya que se trataba de una de las lechuzas del colegio, ¿por qué no le dieron la carta en mano? La abrió y vio sorprendido que estaba firmada por Fred, fuera lo que fuera, no quería leerla delante de nadie. Engulló a toda prisa sus tostadas y su zumo de calabaza y fue rápidamente a encerrarse en el baño que le pillaba más cerca.

Al terminar de leer la misiva, sintió que el castillo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, al igual que todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas. En ella Fred le explicaba que nunca debían haberse besado, que lo sentía mucho, pero que no sentía nada por él. Se disculpaba en cada párrafo por haber cometido aquel estúpido error y haberle hecho creer que podrían llegar a tener algo más que la amistad que les unía. Oliver no podía negar que su corazón acababa de ser apuñalado por esas palabras, pero en lo hondo de su ser sabía que era mucho mejor leerlas ahora que cuando se hubiera hecho más ilusiones.

Salió del baño cuando en su rostro ya no quedaba ningún resto de las amargas lágrimas que había vertido, cuando supo que podría ir hasta su habitación sin miedo a que ninguna otra gota saliera de sus ojos. Por el camino, se encontró a Fred de frente. Él puso cara de circunstancias, no tenía pensado encontrarse con Oliver tan pronto, después de que hubiera leído su carta. Pero Oliver sintió que tenía que hacerle saber a aquel chico, por el que tantas cosas que sentía, que todo estaba bien, fuera como fuera, y que podían seguir siendo amigos después de todo aquello. Al pasar por su lado, le dedicó una triste sonrisa y siguió caminando, sin volver la vista hacia atrás en ningún momento.


End file.
